Blaine's Family
by msbubble5
Summary: What is Blaine's family really like? Blaine is terrified of his father and Kurt doesn't know about anything that is going on. Warning: It's sad. Very sad, especially if you love Blaine a lot like I do.
1. Meet Blaine's Dad

It was 4 p.m. and Blaine had just come home from school after taking a quick trip to the Lima Bean and the supermarket on his way home. The second he walked through the door he knew what was coming. He heard screaming and crying from the living room and he bolted up the stairs, not even worrying if he spilled his coffee. Blaine darted into his room and slammed the door, making the photos on the walls and tables in and outside of his room shake and fall over. Breathing deeply, he pushed his desk in front of his door and fell face first on his bed. Suddenly, his phone beeped loudly. He switched it on vibrate and then peered at the letters written across the screen.

_Hey Blaine. I miss you already! Are you home yet? I sure hope so. You better not be reading this while driving! How are you? _

_Kurt_

No, Kurt didn't know. Blaine was happy that way. Kurt didn't usually notice the bruises or cuts on his boyfriend. He did once, but Blaine dismissed it as a fall. He didn't want to frighten Kurt, because if he did, he was afraid his dad would get taken away. Well, maybe that would be the best thing.

Blaine pulled his knees to his chest and shivered. He was figuring out the best way to respond when he heard 3 loud knocks on his door and a mixture of slurred words with his name somewhere in there.

"Blaine open this door right this instant or you're gonna get it".

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he ran to hide in his closet. He shut the door behind him and immediately heard a loud _thud _as his desk fell to the floor. His bedroom door was wide open and Blaine was hiding in the corner of his closet silently crying.

"I know you're in here somewhere Blaine and when I find you you'll wish you never hid from me in the first place!"

Blaine tried to curl into a tiny ball, but it was hard. Suddenly, the closet door swung open letting the light stream in. Blaine was crying very hard now in fear. He pulled his head out from under his arms and looked up at this man who he called his father. His father's eyes were full of drunken rage and he held an empty bottle of whiskey in his right hand. He reached down and grabbed Blaine by the wrist. Blaine cried out in pain and in fear as he was yanked to his feet forcefully and pulled out of his bedroom closet. He was then lifted and thrown onto his rug.

"Dad! Don't do this! You're drunk! Where's mom?"

Blaine's father threw his whiskey bottle down next to Blaine and it shattered into a million tiny pieces. He looked at his son angrily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, because he knew exactly what to say to his boyfriend.

_I'm fine. Thank you. I miss you too. Xoxoxo_

_-Blaine._

**A/N: I don't know why I do this to these characters! I love them so much! I can't bear to be too cruel, so the violence will probably in no way be extremely graphic. How this even came into my head I don't know. I love you guys sooo much for reading and if you are someone who reads any of my other stories, I'm working on them. I have a chapter written for almost all of them. Review please! The words were supposed to be combined into one word and I tried publishing it that way but it wouldn't work, so ta da!**


	2. School

**A/N: So I know I usually put author's notes after a chapter, but I have to tell you guys some stuff. Thanks a lot for adding this story to favorites and story alert. It means a lot. I just really want to apologize in case this story makes you cry (unless it's in a good way) or brings back bad memories. I don't want anyone becoming depressed or something. Blaine and Kurt are my favorites (especially Kurt) and I base everything in my stories off of the show and what I've heard. Most stories involve Blaine's dad being indifferent, but I wanted to put my take on a good Blaine story line. Sorry, long author's note. You can read the story now. No, seriously. Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. Kisses and hugs, please review, and I love you!**

The next morning, Blaine lifted himself wearily from his bed. It had been a long night. Blaine was ready for his morning shower and pulled his shirt over his head to notice a deep purple bruise just to the right of his spine. He frowned and made a mental note to not lie down until the very end of the day if possible. He looked into the mirror at the bruises and scars covering his arms, chest, legs, and back, but realized he would be late for school if he didn't hurry up.

After his shower, he pulled on his clean clothes and ran to grab his bookbag. He hurried out of the door without a second to spare and drove himself to William McKinley High School in record time. Kurt was outside the school waiting for his boyfriend. Blaine rushed to meet him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking his hand and rushing towards the building just as the bell rang. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend's hand and noticed a long, jagged cut across the back of his hand extending from his thumb to the second knuckle. He ran his thumb over the cut and looked up as Blaine flinched and pulled his hand away. Blaine shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, not looking to see his boyfriend's curiosity-ridden face.

"Blaine, how did you get that cut?"

"Oh, um, I cut my hand on the table when I left my house."

"How is that even possible?"

"The table had a really sharp edge. I guess I'm just really clumsy."

Kurt looked at Blaine's face and knew instantly he was lying. "No way you got that from a table. Look, it's way too long and too deep. What happened?"

Blaine pulled his hand back out of his pocket. "I cut it on some glass last night. I'm fine though. I swear."

Kurt's expression turned from curious to worry. "How did you cut it on glass? Why did you have broken glass?"

Blaine started to get mad. "I was cleaning it up. I dropped a jar. That's all. Stop asking so many questions!"

"Fine." And at that moment, Blaine walked away calling out behind him.

"I have English class. See you at lunch."


End file.
